Saving my Life
by Digi300
Summary: I was treated like garbage to my former master. After I was beaten and left to die, I was rescued by a passing pokemon trainer. Now I think i fell in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

-1

Wow, I make new stories almost every week, huh? I made this up as I played Heartgold, which is really fun! I hope you enjoy~

* * *

The area I'm in is very dark. No matter where I look, in front, behind, or next to me, all I see is the darkness and coldness of this place. I curled up into a ball, placing my purple, curly tail in front of my face. I close my eyes and wait for something to happen. It did. After what seemed forever, a light broke through the ever-lasting darkness. I opened my eyes in excitement and stood up on my four limbs. Then, I heard my name being called.

"Go, Rattata!" The voice called out. I ran towards the light and appeared outside. It was a forest type of setting, the wind slowly picking up the grass gently. The trees swayed with the wind. In front of me was a giant bear creature. It growled at me as it saw me come out.

"Ursaring, use Slash." Said a biker behind him. The bear rose his claws and slashed at me.

"Rattata, dodge and use Rock Smash!" Yelled my trainer from behind. My trainer had black, frohawk styled hair, a red shirt with black gloves on, black pants, and red shoes. I obeyed and dodged the sharp claws of my opponents and unleashed a power strong enough to break a boulder. The bear stumbled back, holding its chest in agony. "Now use Hyper Fang!" I jumped up at the bear once more, but was swatted away with his claws.

"That the best you got?" Said the biker. "Ursaring, use Thrash!" Ursaring grew angry and started to slash at me uncontrollably. I dodged several of the blows, but was hit on the side, cutting open the side of my face. I winced at the pain.

"Ignore it, Rattata!" my master said. "Use Bite on him, now!" Though in pain, I did what my master told me. I jumped forward and bit the bear on the arm, breaking through the skin. The Ursaring howled in pain and fell over, its eyes shut and not moving.

"Ursaring!" the biker yelled, running up to his fallen pokemon. My master walked up to the biker.

"I won. Pay up." He held out his hand. The biker got up and gave him the prize money.

"Well, I guess there is a reason you are called an Ace Trainer for a reason, Jarred." The biker said, handing him 594 dollars in cash prize. My master grinned and then looked at me.

"Next time, don't get hurt." He said and returned me to my poke ball. I sat there in the dark, and started to lick my wounds.

I'm guessing your wondering why I am with him, huh? Well, he did as all trainers do, capture pokemon and use them for fighting. My master only uses pokemon as, what he calls, fighting machines. He challenges random trainers to a battle and always wins. This was my second time I actually got to fight. Most of the time I was sent out, then replaced by another pokemon, only to get the EXP of the battle… whatever EXP is. He taught me Rock Smash so I can break rocks in his way. Though after it, my teeth hurt like heck, but he seemed to not care. His other pokemon is a Charizard, a Kingler, and a Machamp. These pokemon always pick on me since I'm the little guy, but I just ignore it. So far, we've always won battles we came a crossed… until one day, that is…

I lied there in the darkness of the poke ball, waiting for something to happen once again. Nothing did this time; all I heard was a female voice. Some battling took place out side and I heard my master yelling really loud. Then I saw the light appear again. I got up and jumped through the light. We were back at the forest scenery like last time, but what stood in front of me was an Arcanine.

"Don't screw this one up, Rattata!" Yelled my master. "You're my last pokemon I got left!"

"Thunder Fang, Arcanine." Said what seemed to be a female Ace Trainer. The Arcanine obeyed and bit into my back, both electrocuting me and puncturing my skin.

"Grr, Rattata, use Rock Smash!" My master hollered. I did what he told and lunged at the massive dog, only to miss because of its extreme speed.

"Extreme Speed, Arcanine" the other trainer said. The Arcanine moved faster that the speed of sound, ramming me high into the sky, repeating over and over again.

"Rattata, use Hyper Fang, NOW!" commanded my trainer. I could not get a hold of the Arcanine, he was just too fast! I fell to the ground with a hard thud, unable to get up, but was still able to move my head.

"Finish it off with Fire Blast." Arcanine inhaled some air and shot out a fire-like symbol at me. Once it hit me, I was lit on fire. I squealed in pain, for the heat was badly injuring me. After the flames distinguished, I laid on the ground, and fell into unconsciousness.

I awoke at the same spot I fainted at, only this time it was dark, I got up, but then was kicked to the side. My master gave me a look that looked like he was going to murder me.

"What the hell was that back there!?" He yelled at me. I couldn't respond, knowing that he would not be able to understand. "I gave you the most simplest of commands, yet you ignored them and made me loose that battle! Did you do it just to spite me, huh?! DID YOU?!" I tried to get up, but he kicked me again, but continued. I squealed in pain, trying to beg for him to stop, but he did not understand me. Soon, I was beaten so bad that there was a pool of blood under me. "Your dead to me now." My trainer said. "I no longer want you." He grabbed my poke ball and threw it at the ground, then crushed it with his foot. He then walked off, leaving me there to die. I just knew I would not last longer in my condition, so I tried to squeal as loud as I could. Suddenly, someone ran up to me. I was not sure, for there was too much blood caked in my eyes to figure out who or what came to me. Then I slipped slowly into unconsciousness.

* * *

Aww, poor Rattata! I feel bad for him, and I'm the one who wrote it. Anyways, rate and review. I'm off to bed. Nighty night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter already?! Yes, it is. I really like this story, so I'll try to update it as much as I can.**

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly just to have the sun flash into them. I glanced around to see that I was no longer outside. I was inside what seemed to be a wooden cabin. The floor seemed to be smooth looking, but had several dried mud tracks on it. I couldn't tell, though, since I was high above the ground. I was on a table of sorts, near a open window that allowed the sun light to come through. I tried to get up, but fell over. I looked at one of my legs. It had a cast on it; same with my chest.

"Where… where am I?" I muttered to myself

"Your in my trainers cabin." someone replied. I turned and saw a sphere of sorts. It had short legs and a swirl on its belly. It had a see-through tail aswell and it had a small, pinkish mouth at the top of the swirl pattern.

"Who… who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Poli. Poli the Poliwag." He replied. He seemed to be proud of his name, despite it sounds like a girls name.

"How… how did I get here?" I heard myself ask.

"My trainer's cousin spotted you in the forest badly injured, so she took you here and fixed you up." He replied. "I'm glad you survived. Though I thought you wouldn't make it, due to the blood you lost."

_Blood?…_ I thought and looked below me. Sure enough, there was dried blood underneath me.

"She was gonna clean it up," Poli continued. "But she had to help my trainer with something out back. They should be coming in shortly." He was right. After he said that, the door swung open, and a young girl came in. She had somewhat long, brown hair, wore a green shirt, blue pants, and sneakers. She glanced at me and seemed excited at the sight of me awake.

"He's awake!" She exclaimed. "Uncle Lloyd, he's awake!" She ran to my side of the table and another person came in. He had short brown hair, blue shirt, black pants, and white shoes. He was also holding a basket of something. He looked at the girl, then at me.

"Well, that's a surprise." He said. "I would never of thought he would regain consciousness so quickly." he put the basket on the ground and inspected me. "He still has a broken leg and a broken rib, but other then that, he seems fine." He then looked at the girl. "Great job. I still wonder why you haven't become a Pokemon trainer yet, Kate." She giggled.

"You know I want to be a Pokemon breeder, like Grandma and Grandpa." Kate replied to him.

"I know, but you still would have been a good trainer." he picked up the basket again, but reached in it and pulled out something blue. "See if he'll eat this." he said, handing her the blue object and left into the other room. I looked at the girl again. She split the object up in halves and handed me one half of it.

"Here, eat this." She said cheerfully. "Its an Oran Berry. It should give you some more energy." she placed the half in front of me. I sniffed it. It smelt sweet, so I took a bite out of it. Suddenly, I felt a rush of energy serge through me. I never felt this way before, so I started to eat the entire half. After a few seconds, I finished and looked up at Kate, who seemed to be giggling at me. I tilted my head, not knowing at what she was laughing it. She then pulled out a napkin and wiped off my face.

_Oh, I had juice on it. _I thought to myself.

"You so cute." she said to me. I sort of blushed. She turned to the room where Lloyd went into. "Hey Lloyd?" she asked him.

"hmm?" He peered his head out of the side of the door. "What is it?"

"Is it alright if I keep him?" She asked him.

"Well," he stated "Your gonna have to take care of him yourself. You sure you want to?"

"Well, duh. It might help me train to be a great breeder." She said, and the smiled at me.

"Alright then. You just have to give him a name, unless you want to keep calling him Rattata." he said. Kate started to think for awhile, then said,

"Nibbler. I'll call him Nibbler." I smiled at that name. _Nibbler huh?_ I thought. _… I like it, since it makes her happy._

"Alright, Nibbler it is." Lloyd said. Kate started to pet my head lightly.

"We are going to be fast friends…" she said to me. I smiled.

A few days have passed now since the incident. My leg has healed and so has my ribs. I can finally walk and run on my own now, and it was all thanks to Kate. If she hadn't found me in the forest, I would have been dead from blood loss. Me and Poli have been getting along as great friends. He help me get around the house before I was able to walk on my own. I helped them tend their berry patch in the back of their house. I feel like I'm part of the family. One day, though, I looked out the window of the new morning and then gasped in fright…

* * *

**Sorry! I'm stopping it here with a Cliffhanger. I'll write the next chapter soon, I promise! Review please. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Man, I need to get a life… Oh, hey! Yes, this is the next chapter already. I should slow down on this… Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

I gasped in fright in the sight of someone talking to Kate outside. The person had a black, frohawk styled hair, a red shirt with black gloves on, black pants, and red shoes. It was my old trainer! Knowing him, he probably challenged Kate to a battle. I saw Kate shake her head, denying the offer. Then I saw him motion towards me, so I moved away from the window ceil. I slowly peered my head over the window again and saw Kate coming towards the house. I know what's going on now: She accepted the challenge and now she's going to get me to battle. Sure enough, she came inside and picked me up, then headed out the door with me. _What if I loose? _I thought in my head. Then images of Kate crying ran through my head, making me feel very guilty. I was put down onto the ground now with Kate behind me and my old trainer in front. He gave her a smirk and pulled out a poke ball.

"Inferno, go!" He said, tossing the poke ball to the ground. A flash of white burst out of the ball, and, after a few seconds, emerged a reddish-orange lizard with dragon wings on its back. Its long tail was ablaze with a orange fire at the tip of it. The beast glared down at me and smirked.

"Well, well, well," It said. "If it isn't short stuff. I haven't seen you since Jarred left you to die."

"sh…shut up…" I could only manage to say.

"Inferno, Flamethrower!" Yelled Jarred from behind the Charizard. Inferno laughed and then inhaled air. He then spewed a torrent of fire at me.

"Nibbler, dodge and use… um… Bite!" Kate yelled. I listened and dodged the line of fire. I pounced at his arm and gave it a hard bite, but it didn't do much. Inferno just tossed me aside easily.

"Nibbler? What a pathetic name!" Inferno said with a laugh. I stayed silent.

"Iron Tail!" Jarred commanded. Inferno's tail glowed white, and then turned metal.

"Nibbler, dodge it" Kate yelled from behind. I tried to dodge, but was slammed by the tail. I hit the ground with a hard thud. Inferno stood in front of me as I slowly got up.

"Your not worth my time." He said. "I might as well just gobble you up, just to see your new trainer cry." That is what ticked me off, right there and now. I felt as if my eyes turned red. Anger welled up inside of me. Every cell of my body forced me to attack no matter what.

"finish it off with Slash." Jarred said. Inferno lifted up its giant and, ready to strike. Kate had no idea what to do; it was her first battle after all. He swung his heavy claws at me, but I actually dodged them easily. I slid on the ground from the dodge and then used Rock Smash on his arm. The beast lumbered back, surprised at the power of that move. "Ignore it, Inferno, and use Iron Tail on it!" Once again, his tail turned metallic and swung at me, but I jumped on top of it and then jumped onto his head and used Hyper Fang. The Dragon tried to shake me off, but I held on hard. Blood started to ooze from the gash I made on his head. He soon slammed his head into the ground, which made me let go. Sadly, that was a big mistake for him, for the wound quickly got infected from the dirt on the ground. And every Pokemon knows that fire types are weak against both water and ground. The beast fell down to the ground with a thud, clutching his head in pain, but I wanted to make sure he was done with by using Rock Smash one final time on his chest. Inferno gave out a cry of agony, and then fainted.

Jarred was in total disbelief. The Pokemon he's been raising since it was a Charmander was defeated by something smaller than it! He got to his knees, just in total shock. Kate ran up to me and started to hug me, saying that I'm the best. I started to blush. Jarred shook his head and quickly got up.

"I'm not done here." He said. "I still got 2 more Pokemon left." Kate gently put me down and returned to her spot.

"Bring it on!" She yelled. He returned Inferno and sent out a giant crab creature with one small pincer, one huge one! Its mouth was jagged and it had spikes on the top of its head.

"Heheh," he said. He sounded like he had a Russian accent. "I'm surprised you took down Inferno, small fry. But you won't beat me."

"Heh, bring it on!" I said with determination. "Your 5 levels lower than him! I can probably take you out easily."

"Don't count on it." He said. "Jarred taught me several new tricks while you were gone."

"Kingler, Crabhammer." Jarred yelled. The crab rose its huge claw quickly and slammed it on my side, sending me flying into a tree. I stumbled up and used Rock Smash. Saddly, his strong defense overwhelmed it and he only took minimal damage. He smugly laughed at me. "Vicegrip." Jarred said. Kingler grabbed me and started to squeeze hard. He then tossed me to the trees. Darkness enveloped the corners of my eyes. I tried to fight back, but the shadows over-came me. I slid to the ground, unconscious.

I was back in the dark area once again. This time, however, it was raining. I saw a forest at the end of the darkness, so I ran towards it. Right when I got there, it started to pour. Thunder cracked behind me. I looked around, only to find my self alone in these woods. Fear grew inside me, and I began to worry. I ran off in a random direction as if by instinct I knew where I was going. After a long time running, I spotted something on the ground ahead of me. Joy filled in me, so I ran towards it, but then horror replaced the joy. The object laying on the ground was Kate, and she had grave injuries. I ran to her side, panicking on what I should do. Tears welled in my eyes, for I had no idea what I could do. Then suddenly, the darkness crept to my sides again. It grasped me, but I did not want to go. I squirmed and fought back, not wanting to leave Kate's side. But, the darkness won and dragged me away. I cried as it took me back to the darkened area.

I gasped in fright as I woke up. I was not outside anymore, for I was inside the cabin once again. I was laying on the table on a little couch pillow as my bed. I glanced out the window. It was now night time. _Was it…was it all a dream?_ I thought in my head. Suddenly, Kate walked through the hallway door, holding something in her hand.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me as she walked towards me. I squeaked and nodded. She gave a smile to me. "I made something for you." She showed me the object she had in her hand. It was a necklace that could fit around my neck and at the end of it had a somewhat grayish-white stone. "it's a necklace with a Everstone at the end of it." I gave her a puzzled look or some sort of look that read 'why are you giving this to me?'. "Because," She said, reading my expression. "I don't ever want you to change." She turned around and went behind the hallway door. My cheeks were red.

"Hey, are you feeling alright?" Said a familiar voice. I turned to see Poli jumping up onto the other side of the table.

"Yeah…" I said. "But, for some reason… I feel strange."

"What do you mean?' Poli asked, sitting next to me.

"Its just… every time I see Kate, I get this strange feeling in me… I don't know what it is…" I replied. Poli got up with his eyes closed.

"Well, I can't really tell you what you are feeling because I am not a Ralts." He replied to me. He opened his eyes to reveal a little concern in them. "That one trainer you fought took most of our money though. He seemed to only be interested in the battle and the money."

"Jarred…" I felt myself say.

"Who's Jarred?" Poli asked.

"… the person I fought… or, in my perspective… my old master…" Poli seemed to be surprised.

"He was your old master?!" He asked. I gave him a nod.

"But, he was a stubborn, selfish jerk." I replied to him. "He was the one who left me to die in the forest… but I can't help but thank him…"

"Why?"

"Because, if he didn't do that." I turned my head towards him. "I would never of met Kate, you, or Lloyd."

"That's true…" He hopped down onto the chair and said, "Its late. I'm going to go to bed. Night." He jumped off the chair and went behind the hallway door.

"Night…" I said and laid my head on my bed. I thought about something for a moment, then fell asleep.

* * *

**Few, I finished the page =D I'll try to update again soon, I promise. But now, I must work on my other stuff. Cya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SPRING BREAKAGE! I'm on spring break now, so I'll try to update as much as I can. Maybe even finish up this story! Enjoy this chapter ^w^**

* * *

It was pouring rain outside in the little forest where we reside. The rain plopped onto the glass of the window and slowly slid down, failing to get inside the house. I looked out through that same window, watching the rain fall down from the heavens.

"Looks like its not going to lighten up anytime soon." Lloyd said, looking out the window. "At least the berry plants will be watered." Kate was fiddling with her hair while sitting on the couch. Lloyd looked at her and said, "Hey, aren't we supposed to get the supplies your grandparents sent us down at the post office today?" Kate thought for awhile, the flinched.

"Your right!" She said. "But… its raining out.. I'm not sure if we can get it back dry…"

"Don't worry, I'll go down to get it." Lloyd said, and as he was about to open the door, he almost slipped. "What the…" he looked down to see a puddle of water slowly making its way into the house. "Oh man, its leaking again!" he yelled. "gosh darn it! I need to fill up the sand bags. Kate, sorry but you have to go get it. My umbrella is in the hall closet. If I were you, I would take Nibbler with you, just in case a wild pokemon decides to pick on you." He ran to his closet in his room to get the empty sand bags and Kate grabbed the umbrella from the hall closet.

"Lets go, Nibbler." She said to me and I jumped up onto her shoulder. When she opened the door, the rain was louder than from inside from the house. The ground seemed to be mushy from my view and there was puddles of dark brown on the ground. She opened up the umbrella and started to walk to the nearby town.

It was very freezing when we walked through the forest. There were some dry spots in the ground, but that was beneath the trees. Several pokemon that we saw tried to get away from the rain by hiding in hollow trees or burrowing underground. Some of the grass pokemon seemed to be loving it and stayed in the rain, soaking it up and enjoying the refreshing feel of it. I, on the other hand, did not enjoy it and started to get soaked.

"Don't worry," Kate said, as if sensing that I was annoyed with the rain. "We are almost at the town." I gave her a faint smile, but it quickly vanished when I heard something… unpleasant. I heard a growl and suddenly something jumped out of the bushes. What stood in front of us was a grey hound with a black, fluffy back, pointed ears, and black feet. It glanced at us with its red eyes and gave us a smug grin, revealing several rows of sharp teeth that had been drenched in fresh blood. It growled once more, causing Kate to freeze up in her tracks. As for me, I went protective and jumped in front of her, into the cold rain. The Mightyena grinned at me manically.

"Aww, look at this." he smugly said to me. "Your protecting your girl friend. Your not worth my time."

"Neither are you." I replied to him. "Now let us pass! We need to get through." He put one paw in front of him and gave me that crazy smile.

"Wrong choice." he said and leapt at me, is claws pointed forward and his jaw open wide. I jumped out of the way in time and used rock smash at his side. He stumbled back, as if it hurt him real bad, but shook it off. He leapt at me again, this time knocking me back with him on top of me. He sank his fanged teeth into my back and I hollered in pain, using Rock Smash again on him. He let go and whimpered, but he then swiped his claws at me, leaving deep cut marks on my face. I tried to use Rock Smash again, but he jumped out of the way and clawed me again. I was in deep pain and already tired. I can tell he was a higher level than I was by the way he attacked. He had experience with battles and by the way his yellow corneas and his crimson eyes looked, he would always win. He pounced at me once more, this time stabbing me on the side with his sharp claws. I squealed and fell to the ground, my vision blurry and unable to get up. I saw a black shadow walk up to me, and I heard that venom-live voice again.

"Like I said," the Mightyena said to me. "You were not worth my time." Then I saw him dash off. My vision went from blurry to rendering me unconscious once again…

I awoke from a heavy raindrop falling down onto my face. Its cold impact shocked me back into reality, where it was still down pouring. My vision was no longer blurry, but I was still in pain. I got up, but I didn't see Kate. I turned and was in pure horror of what I saw. I found Kate, but she had grave injuries. Her face had cuts, her clothes were torn, her legs had bite marks on it, and she was on top of a pool of blood. I ran to her side, panicking on what I should do. Tears welled in my eyes, for I had no idea what I could do. I started to pound my paws onto the ground, swearing to myself.

"If… if only I were human…" I said to myself. I then looked up at the dark sky. "If I was human, I would be able to save you!" then I lowered my head. "but… I am not… and will never be…" Suddenly, a thunder bolt crashed down near us. The brightness enveloped my eyes, face, legs, everything on me! I could not see anything anymore. My vision was replaced with the brightness of the thunder bolt. After what seemed to be forever, the brightness faded away. My head pounded, so I held it… but something was different from it. I no longer had paws for hands… they were actual hands! I freaked out, examining the rest of me. I had a tan t-shirt on, purple pants, and no shoes. I felt my face. I had a small nose, medium-sized ears, a buck-tooth, and short hair. I had no idea what has just happened. I slapped myself to see if it was real or not. I felt the pain, so it was real. I had no time to waste, so I stood up (while stumbling of course) and picked up Kate and started to run back to the cabin.

* * *

**I'll try to work on the next chapter soon. R&R please. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey look, an update. I should work on stories more often…**

I ran as fast as I could back to the cabin, the ice-cold rain chilling me as I ran. I held Kate closer to my chest, shielding her from the rain. Many questions ran through my head as I ran, most of them were how did I get to be a human. My feet started to feel heavy, but I didn't care. I saw a gleam of light ahead of us, and I knew that it was the cabin, so I ran even faster. I was glad to see the light was still on. Right when I approached the door, I began to kick it to get Lloyd's attention inside. Then, someone opened the door, and I relieved at who it was.

"Hello-" Lloyd said as he opened the door, but then was stricken with horror when he saw me holding onto his injured cousin. I hurriedly ran inside and he stepped out the way as I did. I quickly put her on the couch without a second thought. Lloyd walked up to me cautiously.

"Wh-what happened?" He said in fright. "And… and who are you?" I didn't turn around to face him. Instead, I got on my knees and examined Kate.

"She was attacked by a Mightyena… I tried my best to protect her though…" I replied to him. "Do you have any medical tape?"

"Y-yeah…" I heard him stutter and then he ran into a room to possibly retrieve it.

"I knew that little guy would run off…" Said a familiar voice with a sigh. I turned around to see Poli sitting on a chair.

"Hey, I didn't run off!" I snapped at him. He seemed to be surprised.

"You…you can understand me?" He said, shocked.

"Yes, I can." I said with an annoyed tone. Poli then noticed the necklace around my neck.

"Wait a minute… Nibbler?" He asked. I nodded. I can tell that he was very confused.

"But… But how did you become a human?"

"I don't really know myself…" I said to him. Lloyd came back with the medical tape. I quickly took it from him and began to cover up any wounds on Kate. He pulled up a chair and sat next to me.

"I still don't know who you are…" He said to me. "Are you new in town." I shook my head at him while I rapped a wound on her arm. After awhile, I finished covering all the wounds on her. "May I at least know your name?" he asked me. I looked at him, revealing the cut marks on the side of my face and the necklace around my neck.

"Its me, Nibbler." I said to him. He had the same look that Poli gave me.

"N-Nibbler?" He said, standing up. "H-How?" I explained to him what happened, but he seemed to look more and more confused by each sentence. Once I finished, he sat back down, trying to comprehend what was going on. "So," he said. "you wished you wanted to be human so you can save Kate, then suddenly a thunderbolt crashed down right near you and you couldn't see. Then the next thing you know, you're a human?"

"Yes.." I replied to him. "I'm just as confused about this as you are."

"Poli poli a shooting star came through behind the storm clouds." Poli joined in.

"Maybe…" I started to ponder deeper on this.

"You understand Poli?" Lloyd asked. I glanced up at him.

"I guess." I replied. "I'm not sure how since I'm a human and all. Maybe I still have my Pokemon brain." I gave a slight chuckle, but it went away quickly. Lloyd got up from his chair.

"I need to continue filling the sand bags. Do you want anything to drink before I continue?" He asked me. I shook my head at him. "Alright then." He then walked off into the other room to fill up some more bags. I turned my attention back onto Kate, who still did not wake up.

"Don't worry…" I whispered. "I won't leave your side…"

**Bleh, I'm not too happy about this chapter. Oh well, R&R please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Several days went by and Kate still did not wake up. I sat there, still waiting for her to wake up. My hand slowly curls up into a fist, grasping onto my pants. Frustration started to fill inside me, but soon it died down by sorrow and fear. _What if she never wakes up? _My mind said to me. _What if it was already too late? _This made me feel even sadder than I already was. Lloyd came into the room to check up on us.

"Still hasn't woken up?" He asked. I looked down at the ground and gave a sigh. "Maybe you should get some sleep." I looked right at him.

"But, what if something happens?" I told him.

"Don't worry," he assured. "I'll keep a eye on her. You get some rest in my room." At first, I didn't want to leave, but then my weariness gave in, making myself walk all the way to Lloyd's room and collapse on his bed.

I was suddenly in a bright white room. The light felt warm and calm, as if nothing can disturb the moment. I sat up, only to see that there was nothing there. Suddenly, a yellow sphere appeared in the center of the room. I got up and approached the gleaming sphere.

"So, your wish did come true." Said a voice coming from the sphere.

"Who are you?" I asked. There was no reply, but the sphere transformed into a tiny white Pokemon with a start on its head and a line on its chest and two yellow strand-like tails. The star had 3 blue tags on it.

"I'm Jirachi, the wish maker."

"Jirachi?" I asked. "Wait, shouldn't you be asleep for 1,000 years?"

"Silly Rattata," Jirachi replied. "There is more than one of me in different universes. The one you speak of exists in a different universe."

"Okay then… Why are you here?"

"I'm checking if your wish came true. And by the looks of it…" He hovered around my body, examining me. "it did."

"Wish? I wished for this?" I just had to ask.

"Why of course you did." He replied easily. "Durring the storm, you wished you would be a human so you can help your trainer. Normally, we Jirachis ignore wishes that involve changing shape, like a human wanting to be a Pokemon or a grass type wanting to be a water type. But, something about your wish was different from the ones I get."

"And that would be?…" He looked abit annoyed and then bonked my head.

"Gee, you don't remember the way your wish sounded like, do you?" He said with a paranoid tone. "Your wish was different from the others I get because is was out of love."

"Love?" I asked. Jirachi crossed his arms.

"Yep. Love. You felt so bad about and wanted to be a human just to save her life."

"But what is love?" I asked. He opened his eyes.

"You seriously don't know what love is?" He replied with a question of his own. I nodded and he sighed.

"How should I explain this…" He floated with his hand on his face. He then turned torwards me. "Love is an intense feeling of tender affection and compassion." I gave him a blank expression. "Let me revise that. Love is when you really like a person of opposite gender. You would do anything for that person, like spending all your money for a gift they really want or protecting them to the point where you would sacrifice your life just so theirs is spared." He floated up to my face. "Got it?"

"Sorta…" I said and closed my eyes so I can think about this. I fully understood what he said, but I was still confused about one thing: where was Jirachi when I wanted to be human, and why did he think it was a wish. I decided to ask him that. "hey, Jira-" When I opened my eyes, he was no where to be found. "Jirachi? Where did you go?" I yelled.

"I will see you next time~" I heard him call out. "For now, its time for you to wake up." Suddenly, the white room grew brighter and brighter, soon enveloping me in the light. The light was so bright that I had to close my eyes. When I opened them up, I was back in Lloyd's room on his bed. I groaned, rubbing my eyes. I then heard someone running though the hallway. The door shot open, and Lloyd came running through it.

"NIBBLER!" He exclaimed. "You godda get up! Something happened!" Energy suddenly flowed through me and I quickly got out of bed and headed to the living room. When I reached the living room, I stopped and was over-came with joy. Kate was sitting up on the couch, still looking very sore, but still had enough energy just to sit up. Tears of joy poured down my face.

"Yo… Yo…" I stuttered from the overwhelming happiness. "YOUR ALRIGHT!" I ran to her side and hugged her, forgetting that she still has some wounds and bruises not healed up yet.

**Sorry, I have to end it here. I'll get cracking on the next chapter though. R&R please ^w^**


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Okay, here is the next chapter, which was typed up pretty late in the night.**

I held on to Kate, hugging her, not wanting to let go. I looked at her, and saw her facial expression had changed from a calm look to a surprised one. At first, I was wondering why, but then I remembered that A: I am not a Pokemon anymore and B: A person she doesn't know just hugged her. I let go of her and sat there in the awkward silence. I heard Lloyd in the kitchen, making something for Kate to eat since she hasn't eaten in a long time. "I… I'm sorry I did that…" I finally mustered up to say. It was only a short pause that she replied back.

"Its okay." She replied. "Your were just overjoyed that I was awake. So was my uncle when he saw me awake."

"Yeah, but your wounds look like they haven't healed yet." I answered back.

"Don't worry about it. They don't hurt as much as when I got them." She gave me a smile that assured me for a bit. Lloyd came into the room with some soup on a small table tray. He set the tray on Kate's lap.

"Here you go, Kate." Lloyd said to her. "Some soup should make you feel better." He looked at me and nodded, then left the room again. I don't really know why he nodded at me at first, but then I got the idea.

"Uh… Hey, Kate?" I started to say. "I have to tell you something.."

"Oh, I already know." She replied. "I can tell already from the necklace you're wearing." I felt the necklace around my neck.

"So you know that I'm Nibbler?" She nodded and shined a smile on me.

"Yep. Lloyd told me before he went to get you. I'm just glad your alright." She looked really happy when she said that. It makes me wonder… "Though, since you're a human now." She continued, breaking my train of thought, "Maybe you should have a human name. It might be weird just calling you Nibbler all the time." There was a long, silent pause as we both thought of a human name for me to use.

"I got one!" She said, causing me to push my thoughts aside. "How about Chase?" _Chase huh? _I thought. _I like it. _I nodded in agreement and she seemed to be happy about it. Suddenly, I started to feel very weary. I don't even know how I am.

"You must be tired, since you only had one hour of sleep." She said to me. I wondered how she knew, but Lloyd probably told her. "You should get some rest. I'll be right here when you wake up." I smiled at her, and then got up to go rest in Lloyd's room again.

As I walked to Lloyd's room, I heard some talking coming from the room. I really didn't want to eavesdrop, but my hand slowly turned the knob and creaked the door open slightly. I could barely hear Lloyd, but it sounded like he was almost done talking.

"…Yeah, I understand…" He said in a depressing-like tone. "I guess I'll see you in about a week." He then hung up the phone and took a sigh. I decided to walk in and pretend I didn't hear him. He looked up, and tried to force a smile. "Oh, hey. You need some more rest?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm still really tired."

"Alright then." He said as he headed towards the door. "I'll work on the guest room for you to stay in. For now, you can sleep in here." He walked out the door and closed it behind him. I laid on the bed, thinking to myself. _Who was he talking to? _I thought. _It gives me a bad feeling every time I think about it… _I closed my eyes and fell asleep some more.

**Finished it shorter than I usually do. I'll type up the next chapter later.**


	8. Chapter 8

I was back in that same white room I was in last time I fell asleep. I knew he was here, but would not show himself unless called to. That is what I did.

"Jirachi!" I yelled. "Jirachi, where are you?"

"You called me?" the star creature replied and poofed next to me. " I didn't know you would be back so fast. I thought you would stay up more with your lady."

"I sort of passed out." I replied to him. "I got some questions for you though."

"Oh? What may that be?" he asked, putting his hands under his chin and positioned himself to look like he was laying down.

"Well, why did you think it was a wish?" I asked. He let out a sigh.

"I thought I already told you." he replied. "your wish sounded like one, especially since it had love in it."

"Okay then. My next one is where were you at?" he raised his head from his hands.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. His face looked quiet serious.

"What I know is that some Jirachi's have to be in the same area where the person who made the wish was. And don't say you were in space, because sound cannot travel that far." Jirachi sat up from his place and floated a few feet away from me.

"I guess the Meowth is out of the bag." he replied. "I was near you… but hidden."

"Hidden where?" I asked.

"In a bush, duh. Though, I was following you since the day the girl brought you to her uncles cabin."

"You have? Then why didn't you show yourself?"

"There's no fun in that, is there?" he gave me a wild smile. "Anyways, I've been following you not because I felt like it, but because I was planning something. Something I most enjoy."

"What?" his smile grew a bit larger.

"Watching people suffer." he said. I was shocked when I heard that from him.

"W-What do you mean by that?" I just had to asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I helped you recover by making that girl come to you that faithful night. After you were better, I led you former trainer to the cabin. After that, I mad the rain water leak into the house, making the uncle stay behind while you and the girl went to get the package. Finally, I made those two Mightyenas come out and attack you two. Making you a human was my way of making you oblivious to my plan, even though it was filled with love and anguish." That set me off. I charged at Jirachi, grabbing him and holding him down to the floor.

"You did all of that?" I yelled. His smile slowly vanished. "You severally injured Kate just to make me feel bad? You put her into a coma for several days just to make me feel bad?" I felt the tears cascade down my face.

"At least I let you live!" He argued back. "Be happy that I let you both live. I could of finished you both off, but I didn't" I started to squeeze him.

"Do you know how much I suffered? The amount of pain, anger, and misery you put me through? I can put you through the same position I was in…" I started to loosen my grip on him. "… but I won't." I stood up and turned my back away from him. He floated upward.

"Why?" he asked. "Why won't you do that then?"

"Because," I replied, "I cannot harm a fellow Pokemon unless commanded to by my trainer." After I said that, the entire area went silent. I possibly left him thinking about what I said, until I heard him say something.

"One more…" he said. I turned around.

"One more what?" I asked him.

'"I already have one more thing set into motion." he replied.

"What? Can't you just stop it?" I yelled.

"I just tried, but I cannot." he replied. Everything started to fade away, including him. "and this one is the most heartbreaking…" he gave me a frown, and then he vanished along with the white room, leaving me in shock in the black area I am almost too familiar with.


	9. Chapter 9

Many weeks have passed since the talk with Jirachi. The soothing rain was replaced with peaceful snow. But because of the snow, no one could tend to the berry patch. Though the past weeks, though, I got to know Kate some more. I learned that both her parents died from a horrible magnet train accident in Goldenrod when she was young. Because of this, both her and her older brother were taken in by their grandparents. A few years after the incident, her brother left to start his Pokemon journey. The following year, she decided to move in with her uncle. They weren't to happy about the idea, but they let her do what she wanted.

Kate is doing better than she was when she first woke up. Her right leg has fully recovered, but her wounds are recovering as bruises and scabs. We both sat on the couch, bored out of our minds. We could go outside, but there were only two pairs of snow gear, and Lloyd was using one of them right now, shoveling snow from the roof.

"How come Lloyd is shoveling the snow on the roof?" I asked, since from what I heard humans normally shovel their driveways.

"Well, since the cabin is made of wood, if we left the snow on there for too long, the water from the snow would eat away the wood." She replied easily. I just nodded, processing what she just said. Suddenly, the door swung open and Lloyd cam in, dragging along a huge pine tree. The pine needles came off the tree while he dragged it. Me and Kate just watched as he lifted the tree upright and placed it down on the ground, the bottom of it touching the floor. He quickly put down some small brackets next to the trunk of the tree to keep the tree secure. Kate got up and examined it. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked. Lloyd chuckled.

"It sure is." He replied. "I wanted to surprise you, so I went and cut down a tree myself. I'll go get the ornaments." He ran into the hallway and dove into the closet, looking for the ornaments. I stood up and walked next to Kate.

"Ornaments? What are those for?" I asked, oblivious to what is happening.

"Ornaments are for decorating a pine tree to make it more festive." She replied. "I already know that he will also get the decorations out too." _All of this seems very familiar to me, but I can't think of it…_ I thought. Suddenly, I had a flashback. A flashback farther from before I was caught by Jarred, from before i was founded by Kate, and from before now.

* * *

I was with my family in the small hole of a dead tree. My father brought in a large stick that still had some leaves on it. Tiny needles stuck out of the stick. My father was big Rattata, and his whiskers were longer than mine. My mother was small, but not as small as me when I was little. My sister scurried around the stick as my father placed it in the middle of the room.

"What's that for, daddy?" I asked.

"This is going to be our Christmas tree." My father replied.

"What's Christmas?" Asked my sister.

"It's a holiday that Humans celebrate, where they decorate a tree, give presents, and eat something called a fruitcake." My mother replied. Then my father brought in some random things from the outside.

"Sorry that we don't have anything good to put on our tree," He said, putting a pile of objects on the ground. "But, it doesn't matter if we don't have good things. As long as we are together, I'm happy." The room was filled with happiness as me and my sister put the objects on the 'tree'. Soon, it look like an actual Christmas tree. Well, it was a stick with things all over it. My father then pulled out a shiny gem and handed it to me. "Son, I want you to put this on the top of the tree. Think you can do it?" He asked me. I nodded and took the gem from him. I then climbed to the top of it and…

* * *

"Hey, I got the stuff!" Lloyd said as he came out of the hallway, carrying a big box marked 'ornaments' and a medium-sized box labeled 'décor'. I snapped out of the flashback and shook my head abit. He opened up the box that had the ornaments in it. Inside, there were smaller boxes with colorful, shiny spheres with hooks at the end of them. "You three decorate the tree. I need to set up the decorations." He said and then carried the other box outside into the snow.

"Well, what are you two waiting for?" Poli said to me excitedly. "let's get to work!" He picked up one of the small boxes with his tail and then carried it under the tree. Me and Kate also picked up a box, and then started to put the ornaments onto the tree. While we did this, I kept on thinking about my family. I wonder if they are alright? How is my sister doing? I just couldn't stop thinking about it, but by the time I finally got them out of my head, we had already put all the decorations up. Well, all except one. At the very bottom of the big box was a yellow star. Kate picked it up, and then looked at me.

"I think you should have the honor of putting it on." She said, and then placed the star in my hands. I looked up at the top of the tree. It was back with my family all over again. I grabbed a chair while Kate moved out of the way. I stood on the chair and carfully put the star on the top of the tree. I then got down from the chair and moved next to Kate to admire it. "You did a good job." Kate said, looking at me. Suddenly Lloyd snuck in and hung something above the two of us. I quickly looked up to see what it was. It was a leafy plant with some sort of berries in it. It was tied together with a red bow, I might add.

"What is it?" I asked. Lloyd popped into the picture quickly.

"That's a mistletoe." He replied. "If a girl and a guy are caught underneath it, they have to kiss." He then ran off to who know where. Me and Kate looked at each other and I felt my body growing warmer and warmer. Am I blushing? I wasn't sure, but I noticed that Kate's cheeks had a pink shade to it. She then leaned in close to me, her eyes closed. I leaned a bit closer as well, until Lloyd broke in again. He ran to the window and looked outside. "Just as I thought…" I heard him mumble under his breath. Kate ran to the window to see what he was looking at. And just when we were going to kiss to! I heard honking coming from the outside of the cabin, so I opened the door to see what it was. It was a car, parked in the snow-covered ground. Kate went to the door to also see who it was. Just then, two elderly-looking people came out of the car. Lloyd stood behind me and Kate.

"Lloyd, are you there?" the elderly woman called out.

"Mother-in-law?" He yelled out the door. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The elderly man said. "The third strike is up. We have come to take Kate away."


	10. Chapter 10

I stood there, dumbfounded at what I heard. Kate, leave? Is this old man crazy or something? I felt Lloyd's hand grasp my shoulder, and then directed me and Kate into the house. "Excuse us for a moment." He said, and then closed the door. I did a quick glance outside the window. The old man looked impatient while the old woman was getting into the car to stay warm. I looked back at Lloyd, who was talking to Kate. She looked quite depressed, and then slowly proceeded to her room. I then approached Lloyd.

"What did they mean by 'three strikes'?" I asked him. He sighed.

"Well, you see," He said. "Kate's grandparents are from her mom's side, and they hated the man her mom married. After Kate and her brother's parent's death, they were put in their care. After Kate's brother left for his adventure, she wanted to stay with me. They called me and told me about it. We agreed to it, but with a catch. If she got severely injured three times, she will have to move back with them."

"…This wasn't the first time she was hurt?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No. The first time was when this place was attacked by some Beedril. The second time was… well, I think you shouldn't know about it…." I was surprised that she was seriously hurt more than once in the past and that she didn't tell me about it.

"So that one time I saw you on the phone… that was them?" He nodded.

"Yes. Another part of the deal is that I have to call them once a month, and tell them all the things that had happened this month."

"Couldn't you just lie about it?"

"I couldn't. For some reason, the night when I made that call, I could not lie. All of it was the truth. I tried to lie, but I couldn't…" I turned my head away from him and looked at the hallways that lead to the bedrooms. Then I felt his hand on my shoulder again. "You should comfort her before she leaves." I nodded, and then walked down the hall to her room. Kate was slowly putting her clothes and other things away in a suitcase. I heard some sniffles from her as I stood by her door.

"H-Hey." I said which caused her to flinch. She turned around, wiping some tears from her face.

"O-oh, hey Chase…" She said back. I walked into her room, and then stood next to her.

"So… you're leaving, huh?" I said. She turned her head away from me and nodded.

"Yeah…" she replied.

"It's going to be quiet here without you…" she nodded again. Then I saw a tear escape her eye and fall down her cheek. I felt really bad now. I know I didn't cause the problem, but it still made me feel bad. Suddenly, I was overcome with emotion. My eyes closed shut and I embraced her, several tears falling down from my eyes. "I…I don't want you to go…" My voice sounded choked up. Then, I felt her hug me back.

"I don't want to go either…" She said to me back. We stayed like that for about a few minutes until Lloyd came into the room.

"Sorry to ruin the moment," he said, "but your grandparents are waiting out in the cold just so you can get your things." She slowly let go of me, and looked at him.

"You…. You're right." She said. She closed her suitcase, grabbed it, and started to walk to the front door way. Lloyd and I followed her, and Lloyd opened the door for her. She took a few steps outside, and then turned towards me, since I was behind her still. "I…I guess this is goodbye…" She said to me. "I just wish I could stay… that way, I could have gotten to know you better…" My heart throbbed. I'm trying hard not to cry right now. She turned around, and started to walk towards the car. Suddenly, everything seemed like it was in slow motion for me. I was weirded out by this, but then I got an idea. I quickly grabbed Kate's shoulder, pulled her close to me, and then placed her lips on mine. My eyes were closed, but I can tell she was shocked. It was only a few second, which felt like minutes, when I finally released her. Tears welled up in her eyes, and then she walked to the car, put her stuff in the trunk, and got inside. The old man was inside the car already, so he started up the vehicle and drove away. I felt myself trembling, questioning in my head what I just did. Then, I heard a familiar voice in my head. A voice I haven't heard in weeks.

"I'm sorry…" the voice said. "I'm so sorry…"


End file.
